Glitch Suprise
by Solasuke
Summary: This is inspired by something you can do in the game. Ok this doesn't actually work in the game but hey I liked the idea. A stupid cowardly Hero, Ganondorf driven to distraction, and Midna whipping the 'hero'.


**AN: Ok this is not technically a glitch but for the purposes of this story, it is. **

**Solasuke**

**EDIT: I've just gone through this chapter fixing and improving as I saw fit**

**Glitch Surprise**

Link regarded that hulking mass lay crouched on the ground before him, his normally calm azure eyes, a steely storm colour. The huge man before him lifted himself up, and speaking in a deep grating voice, "An impressive blade… but nothing more."

"Well take a long look cause this is the thing I'm going to it ram into your guts!" Link replied staring hatefully at the burly warlord who was Ganondorf.

"Would you like to hear my desire?"

"No!"

"To take this foul blade and blot out the light." The warlord spoke in a rumbling bass.

"I think your blade is going to have to be a bit bigger than that to blot out all the light."

Being with Midna had definitely rubbed off on Link.

"Eh? No matter, let us finish this elf boy!"

"Ok Zelda, now shoot him with your arrows and I will beat the crap out of him while he is unable to harm me!" The green-garbed 'hero' yelled.

"Actually that won't be happening" the Gerudo King interrupted and a circle of yellow wards enclosed Link, trapping him in an arena with the Warlord. " How in Din's name did you get the Triforce of Courage when you are cowering in fear behind a woman who is in fact weaker than you? In fact how did you even get this far?"

"Well Triforce of Courage, Triforce of stupidity, same thing really. I was foolish enough to get involved in all this, not to mention that the Triforce of stupidity isn't exactly the brightest peace of the Triforce. Basically I've been told it was all sheer luck. Oh yeah, and thank you for killing Midna, she nearly whipped me to death!"

"Whipped you?" The Gerudo exclaimed in surprise, thrown off balance by this unexpected revelation.

"She said it was for motivation."

"Well, err, it was my pleasure." The warlord said uncertainly.

"Anyway, I suppose you want to get this over with."

"Yes, YES!" The warlord bellowed resuming control of the situation. That hero was _so_ much more annoying than the last one! "Time to die, boy!"

Link readied his equipment for the oncoming battle.

"Hey Gannydork!" He called in his annoying whine that had so irritated Midna.

"Can we please get on with the fight!" He practically wept. Why did the Goddesses choose such an **annoying **hero?

Suddenly a hand made fishing rod was whipped out from nowhere.

"_Where in Din's name had that come from?"_ Ganondorf thought, completely distracted.

Suddenly he was lying on the ground, the Master sword protruding through the hole in his chest. He grunted and struggled for breath as his life blood spilled from his hardened body. _"How was I defeated so easily… the… shame…O Din… please don't let the historians record this…"_ Slowly, gasping for breath, Ganondorf, King of Light and Shadow, staggered to his feet leaning heavily on his sword. Blood seeped from his wound, and he felt its coppery taste coat his mouth.

"Do not think it ends here… the history of Light and shadow shall be written in blood!" He rasped.

"Yours by the looks of things." Link smirked.

Then the Triforce mark gave one last pulse, and then faded from the hand of the warlord.

"_Nice going, jackass!"_ Zant's voice called from a sudden vision. Then the Twili's neck snapped in a sickening wrench, and the warlord breathed his last.

The hero and the princess surveyed the dead man who had caused so much anguish.

"_I actually killed something! The fishing trick worked! Alright!" _Link turned around and looked at the princess.

"What in Hyrule gave you that idea?" The young Princess Zelda asked.

"Game guide"He replied.

"_Must be a hero thing._" Zelda thought, as they reluctantly walked up the hill where the Light spirits had, unfortunately for Link, restored Midna to her natural form.

Fin

**AN: So this is my first fanfic for Zelda, what do you think? **

**Solasuke**


End file.
